Occult rising
by dashiefan34
Summary: The return of Nightmare Moon awoke something even more sinister. Can Wind and her parents stop this evil, or will it end in disaster?
1. Prologue

_Please note that this is part six in a series. The first five go as follows: The Return 1-3, The Resistance, and The Return of Nightmare Moon._

Wind could hardly contain her excitement as she hurried along to the cemetery carrying the phoenix feather she had plucked from Philomena, Celestia's pet phoenix. As she approached her parents grave, she could see Applespice and Discord coming over the hill towards her. They ran up to her and handed her the stuff they had gotten. Discord took the black sand and drew a pentagram around the tombstone with it. "Now, place the candles at the points of the star and the feather in the center." Discord instructed. Wind did as he said. Once she was finished, Discord handed her a lighter. She took it and lit the candles. The black sand pentagram began to glow with a faint purple light. "Good, now say this spell. I'd stick around, but, there's someone I need to go see." Discord said as he handed Wind a torn slip of paper and vanished. She looked it over and memorized the spell. Wind looked intently at the pentagram of black sand. "Im Namen des Hades, gebiete ich dir, von deinem Schlummer erheben!" Wind shouted. She had no idea what it meant or if it would even work. At first, nothing happened. Then, as Wind was about to leave, the ground began to shake. The black pentagram began to glow brighter and brighter, until flames shot out from around it. "Windy, look out!" Applespice shouted as he ran to stand in front of her. A fireball was headed straight for her, she could only watch as it sailed toward them. She was paralyzed, with fear of what she had just done. The fireball sailed around them and shattered a tombstone into a molten mass of rubble. After a minute of searing heat from the pentagram, it died down. In the center of it, in place of the feather, was Wind's parents. At first they didn't move. Wind was starting to shake. Then, finally, they opened their eyes and began to move. Wind ran over and hugged them as she began to cry. "Wind Storm?" Her father said as he blinked. "Yea, dad. It's me." She replied. There was a long pause as her parents stretched and got used to being mobile again. Her mother looked at her with a concerned expression. "I know you've been through a lot and probably have a ton of questions, but I just want you to know that we're proud of you." Dash said. "I will be happy to answer any questions you have, but first, let's get something to eat. I feel like I haven't eaten in weeks." Jet said. "Yea, about that..." Wind began as they left the cemetery.


	2. Chapter 1

"Wait, what!?" Jet exclaimed as he set his soda down. "Yea. Sorry, dad. You must be disappointed." Wind said, avoiding eye contact with her father. "No, I'm very proud of you. You went through a lot and did exactly as I taught you. I'm just surprised we were in the death trance for almost a month." Jet said. "Yea, you showed a lot of guts doing what you did to keep Equestria safe in our absence." Dash said. Wind looked with a smile on her face. She had been so worried that her parents would be upset about her not reviving them sooner. She got up and went to the their side of the table and pulled them into a big hug. "Thanks mom and dad. I missed you guys so much." She said. As she sat back down on the other side of the table, Scootaloo burst through the door of the diner. She looked at Dash and Jet and ran over. She picked them up in a huge hug and just held them for what seemed like forever. Scootaloo had never truly gotten over losing her big sister and brother. They may not have been blood related to her, but, they had treated her like she was. "Hey, Scoots. Missed you too." Dash said as Scootaloo let them go. Scootaloo had tears streaming down her face. "I'm so happy you're back. I've been so lost without you two." Scootaloo said. Jet hugged her again. "It's okay, Scoots. We're back now and everything is back to normal." He said. "But, how is this possible? We all saw you two die." Scootaloo said through her tears. Sit down, get you something to eat and I'll explain everything." Jet said as he let Scootaloo go and pulled up another chair to their table. After Jet explained what had happened, everyone decided to head home. Before he left, Applespice kissed Wind. As Wind and her parents headed home, Dash kept looking at her daughter. Wind noticed and looked back at her mother. "What is it, mom?" Wind asked. "I told you he liked you too." Dash replied. Wind just sighed and continued to walk. She hadn't even been back to the house since they'd been gone. After clearing out the dust, the house was cozy and familiar to Wind. The memories from her childhood came flooding back to her. She embraced her parents in a bear hug. "I missed you guys so much." Wind said as she began to cry. Jet stroked her hair with the back of his hand. "It's okay, honey. We're here and we're not going anywhere else ever again." Dash said as she hugged her daughter. Just as they were getting settled in to watch TV, the doorbell rang.

Applespice headed home from the diner with a giant smile on his face. He was as happy as he'd ever been. Wind had actually kissed him. He made his way by Princess Twilight's castle when someone stepped out of the shadows and pinned him against the wall. It was a unicorn wearing completely black robes that were emblazoned with a blood red ram's skull. Applespice tried to kick free, but, this guy was stronger than he was. "Listen closely, for I only say things once." The mysterious robed unicorn said. "What was that? I didn't hear you." Applespice said. The unicorn tightened his grip on Applespice's neck. He made a choking noise. "Tell your little friend's dad that we are coming for him. The prophecy will be fulfilled. We will unleash disharmony." The figure said as he released Applespice and vanished in a cloud of smoke. Applespice took off running towards Wind's house. He got to the house and began frantically ringing the doorbell. After a couple minutes, Jet answered the door with a sword drawn. When he saw Applespice, he lowered the blade and invitd him in. "What brings you by at this hour and why do you look like you've seen a ghost?" Jet asked as they all sat in the living room. "Well, I was attacked by someone and they told me to deliver a message to you." Applespice said. "A message? What kind of message?" Jet asked. "Well, he said to tell you that they are coming for you, the prophecy will be fulfilled and disharmony will be unleashed." Applspice said. "Who told you all this?" Jet asked. "It was a unicorn in black robes with a red ram's skull on the front." Applespice relied. Jet looked away for a minute before getting up and heading upstairs, looking angered. Dash looked after him with concern on her face. "Maybe you should stay here for the night. It'll be safer that way." She said as she went to the hall closet and got out a blanket and a pillow. She handed them to Applespice. "Is everything alright? Did I do something wrong?" Applespice asked. "No, you were right to tell us about all this. Thank you. Now, both of you, get some sleep. You've earned some rest." Dash said as she went after Jet.


	3. Chapter 2

The morning came quick. Applespice awoke to the sound of Jet rummaging through the hall closet looking for something. "… know I put it in here. Gotta find that damn book." He mumbled to himself. Applespice sat up. "What are you looking for, Jet? Maybe I can help." Applespice offered. Jet flinched when he spoke and slowly turned around. "No, that's okay, Applespice. I'm, uh, just. Um, rearranging the closet. You know, to save space and stuff." Jet replied. He looked as though he hadn't slept at all. His eyes were bloodshot, his hair was frazzled, and his clothes were wrinkled and had sweat stains on them. "With all due respect, Jet. You look like shit." Applespice said. Jet turned around and looked in the mirror on the back of the closet door. "Oh my Celestia. You're right, I do look like shit." Jet said as he closed the door and headed upstairs. Applespice sat up as Wind came down the stairs and sat on the couch next to him. She smiled and gave him a kiss. "Morning, sexy." She said. "Good morning, Windy." Applespice replied. "What was wrong with my dad? He looked like something the cat drug in." Wind said. Applespice just shrugged. "Don't ask me." Applespice said. He got up and stretched before heading to the bathroom. After he was finished, he came and sat back down on the couch. Wind snuggled up next to him and they watched TV for a while. After a few minutes, Wind's mom screamed from upstairs. Wind and Applespice ran upstairs to find that the window was smashed open and Dash was unconscious on the floor. Jet was nowhere to be found. On the bed, Wind found a note. It said, 'We have taken Jet Stream. Do not try to pursue us, it will only lead to disaster. The best thing you can do is spend our last fleeting days with your loved ones.' "Who took dad?" Wind asked. Applespice took the note and looked over it. "It's signed, SS. Who's SS?" Applespice asked. Wind shrugged. "Help me get my mom downstairs to the couch." Wind said as she moved to pick her mother up from the floor. Applespice moved in front of her and picked up Dash with little effort. They moved downstairs and set her on the couch.

After what seemed like and eternity, Dash began to wake up. "Mom? Mom, are you okay? How many fingers am I holding up?" Wind asked as she held up her middle and index finger in front of her mother's face. Dash looked closely and blinked several times before answering. "Two, and yea, I'm fine. Just a little groggy." Dash said. She looked awful. Her rainbow hair was frizzled and had a patch of dried blood in it. "Mom, what happened up there?" Wind asked. Dash shook her head to clear her thoughts. That's when it hit her. "Jet! He's gone. They took him." She said. "We know mom. But, who's they?" Wind asked. Her mother looked at her with sad eyes for a minute before getting up and walking back upstairs. After a couple minutes, she came back down carrying a large leather bound book. She sat down on the couch and opened the book. "This is a book filled with legends. But, as your father and I have learned, they're not all just legends." Dash said as she flipped through the pages. She stopped on one and showed the page to Wind. She looked it over and gasped. "Is this true?" Wind asked. Dash nodded. "What is it Windy?" Applespice asked. Dash looked at him with tears in her eyes. "It's a legend that talks about a cult of dark magic wielding unicorns that believed one day a special pony would be bestowed upon them to fulfill their greatest prophecy." Dash said. "What's the prophecy?" Applespice asked. "On the turn of the century, a pony that has the ability of flight and the magic of dark will descend from the sky to bestow upon them the greatest of gifts." Dash replied. "What did they believe would happen?" Applespice asked. "It doesn't say. It just says that it will make them more powerful than anyone else in all of Equestria." Dash said. "So, they think Jet is that pony?" Applespice asked. "Yes. My guess is that they will perform the ritual on the Ides of March. That's the closest date that will grant them the most power to perform the ritual." Dash replied. "What's the ritual?" Applespice asked. Wind broke down into tears. "They're going to overload his body with dark energy until his body burns away. They think he's their god trapped in a pony's body. They think that if they release him from his earthly prison, they'll be given more power than anyone could ever hope to fight against." Dash said as she hugged her daughter. "Well, if they plan to do it on the Ides of March, that gives us three days to find him. We've had tighter deadlines." Applespice said as he got up and kneeled down in front of Wind. He put his finger under her chin and lifted her face. "Now where's the brave, strong, and iron-willed girl I fell in love with?" Applespice asked. Wind smiled and wiped her face. "Let's do this. Mom, grab our swords. We got a cult to find." Wind said as she hopped up and headed to her room to change. "I'm going to get cleaned up first, Wind. I look like hell." Dash said as she followed her daughter up the stairs. "Right. Okay, get cleaned up, then grab our swords." Wind replied.


	4. Chapter 3

After a few minutes, the three of them were armed and ready to go. Wind had her father's sword and Dash has her sword. Applespice had made a trip home to grab his gear. He was wearing brown leather armor and had a large hammer strapped to his back. As they were heading out the door, Scootaloo came in with a huge smile on her face. "We've done it. All of the cyborgs are back to normal." She said excitedly. "You fixed them?" Applespice asked. "Well, they still have all the cybernetic parts. We couldn't remove them without damaging their brains. But, they have their own minds back." Scootaloo replied. "Can we see them?" Applespice asked. "Sure. They're right outside." Scootaloo replied. The three of them ran out the door to see everyone standing there waiting on them. They were all there Twilight, Pinkie, Applejack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Cheese, Big Mac, Spike, and Trixie. They were all standing there smiling hugging their respective children. "Hello, Wind Storm." Twilight said as she moved close to Wind. "Hello, princess." Wind replied. "Is your father home? I would like to speak with him." Twilight said. Tears welled in Dash's eyes at the mention of Jet. "What's the matter Rainbow Dash?" Twilight asked. "Jet's been taken." Dash said as she held back a sob. "Oh. I'm sorry. Who took him?" Twilight asked. "A cult known as The Mystics. They think he's the one their prophecies talk about." Wind said, seeing her mother was in no shape to talk about it. "The Mystics? But, that's just an old legend, darling." Rarity said. "Well, it's obviously not, sugahcube." Applejack said. "Don't worry, Wind. We'll help you get your father back." Twilight said. "No, this is something we have to do. I've risked the lives of my friends enough already." Wind said. "But, that's what friends do. They risk their own safety to make sure everyone else is safe. We have to help you." Pinkie said. "No, she's right. This is up to us." Dash said after drying her eyes on her sleeve. "Are you sure about this?" Spike asked. Dash nodded. "Surely you need the help of the great and powerful Trixie." Trixie said. "Mom, they said they don't need any help. Let them go." Shadow said. "Well, we're here if you need us. Just give me a call and we'll be there in a flash." Twilight said. "Thank you, Twilight. You've always been a good friend." Dash said as she hugged Twilight. "When you guys get back, me and Pinkie will throw the best and biggest party ever." Cheese said. "Don't worry about Tank, Dashie. Big Mac and I will take care of him for you." Fluttershy said as she hugged Dash. "Ayup." Big Mac said. "Thank you all. If we get into any trouble, we'll call for help." Dash said as the three of them headed off into the Everfree Forest.

Wind had learned that for things as obscure as ancient cults, there was only on pony to talk to about it. Well, one zebra. They all headed for the clearing that Zecora's house sat in. "I remember the first time I ever came here. We actually thought that Zecora wanted to cook and eat little Applebloom." Dash said. "My aunt Applebloom? That's hilarious." Applespice said as he and Wind laughed. Dash went up and knocked on the door. Zecora answered and a smile spread across her face. "Ah, Rainbow Dash it's been a while. But, seeing you now makes this old zebra smile." Zecora said as she stepped aside and let them in. "What brings you to my humble home? Perhaps a look at an ancient tome?" Zecora asked. "Actually that may be just what we need. We're looking for any information on a cult called The Mystics." Dash said. "The Mystics, that's a name I have not heard in some time. From the legends, this group caused so much crime." Zecora said as she looked around on her bookshelves. "Here it is, a book of legends. It is said to come from the heavens." Zecora said as she sat a large leather book on the table in front of them. She began to leaf through the pages until she stopped on one. "I believe this is what you're looking for. Finding them may prove to be a bit of a chore." Zecora said as she turned the book so they could see it. Dash looked at it and read the article. It explained that the cult needed someplace that was strong with dark magic to enact the spell. "Where would we find a place rich with dark magic?" Dash asked. "Of this, I do not know. You may find clues at their previous hideout though." Zecora replied. "Where is that at?" Wind asked. "It was once in what is known as Manehattan. I believe it was bulldozed and flattened. Perhaps someone in the city can help you. Maybe it will be someone who can help guide you through." Zecora said. "Manhattan, huh? I think that's where Marigold's aunt lives." Applespice said. "Well, maybe she could help us." Wind said. "Let's get going guys. We only have a few days before they start the ritual." Dash said as she got up and hugged Zecora. "Thank you for helping us. If we make it out of this, I'll bring Jet by. He loves talking to you about his dark magic powers." Dash said as she headed for the door. "Take great care, the cult you are dealing with is no laughing matter. If you do not succeed, Equestria will be tattered." Zecora said as they all left and headed for the train.


	5. Chapter 4

After a rather lengthy train ride, they arrived in Manehattan just as the sun was setting. "So, where's Marigold's aunt live at?" Wind asked. "She lives in a condo in the Upper West Side." Applespice replied. Wind looked at the orange of the sky as the sun set. "We better hurry, we've almost lost a day." Wind said. "Right." Dashie said as she hailed a taxi. They all got in and Applespice gave the driver the address. They pulled off from the train station and headed towards the Upper West Side of the city. The taxi ride took far too long for Wind's taste. It took roughly about half an hour to arrive at the building that contained Marigold's aunt's condo. After paying the driver, the trio headed into the building. "Okay, so what floor is she on?" Wind asked. "I think it was the fourth floor." Applespice said. He headed to the elevator and pressed the call button. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They all boarded and rode up to the fourth floor. "Do you know which condo she's in?" Dash asked. "If I remember correctly, it's number 420." Applespice replied. Wind snickered a little at the condo number. "Okay, so this one here is 400. That means 420 must be down that way somewhere." Dash said as she pointed down the hallway to their left. They proceeded down the hall and found number 420. Applespice knocked and after a few minutes, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a female unicorn with curled purple and pink streaked hair. She was wearing a bright blue dress. "Sweetie Belle!" Dash said as she embraced the girl in a hug. "Hey, Dashie. Long time no see." Sweetie Belle said as Dash let go of her. Sweetie invited them in and they all took seats in the living room. The place was a mess. Materials and dresses scattered everywhere. 'Organized chaos. Just like her sister.' Dash thought. "So, what brings you guys by?" Sweetie asked as she sat next to Dash on the couch. "Well, we were hoping you could help us with something." Dash replied. "What can I do for you?" Sweetie asked. "Well, we were wondering if there had been any weird things happening lately." Dash said. "Like what?" Sweetie asked. "Just anything out of the ordinary. Anything that doesn't usually happen in the city." Dash replied. "Well, now that you mention it, there was some strange guy that wanted me to make a suit for him." Sweetie said. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Dash asked. "No. He had his face covered by a hood." Sweetie asked. "Can we see the suit he wanted you to make?" Dash asked. "Sure. I just finished it actually." Sweetie said as she got up and headed into the next room. After a few minutes, she returned carrying a blood red suit with the same symbol as the cult on the lapel. "Did he say when he was coming to pick it up?" Dash asked. "Actually, he wanted me to just send it to Appleoosa. He said he'd pick it up there. He even paid in advance." Sweetie said. "Appleoosa, huh? Well, looks like we know where we're headed next." Dash said. "What's going on anyway? When you saw the suit, it looked like you saw a ghost." Sweetie said. "It's a long story." Dash said. "Well, I'll make some coffee and you can tell me all about it." Sweetie said. Dash explained what had happened while they had coffee. After Dash finished, their was a long pause from Sweetie. "I'm so sorry, Dashie." Sweetie said as she hugged her. "It's okay, Sweetie. We at least have a lead now, thanks to you." Dash said. "It was no trouble. But, I must insist that you all stay here for the night. This city is dangerous after dark." Sweetie said. "Agreed." Dash said. "Great. I will get you guys some pillows and blankets." Sweetie said as she went to a closet and pulled out some bed clothes. She passed them around and got everyone settled in. "Everyone comfy?" Sweetie asked. They all nodded. "Excellent. Get some sleep, you guys. In the morning I'll give you all a ride to the train station." Sweetie said as she turned off the lights and headed to her own room.

After a long night of tossing and turning, the sun finally came up, to Dash's relief. She couldn't sleep at all. Without Jet, she felt like a filly without a teddy bear to cuddle at night. Dash sat up and headed towards the bathroom. After using the toilet, she washed her face in the sink and used Sweetie's brush to tame her nappy bed-head. She headed back out into the hallway to see that everyone else was awake and Sweetie was handing out some clothing. "There you are, Dashie. Here, get changed into these." Sweetie said as she threw a set of clothes at Dash. She headed back into the bathroom and changed into the new outfit. It was a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a cyan zip-up hoodie. Dash exited the bathroom. "You look great." Sweetie said as if reading Dash's mind. "I don't really think this outfit is appropriate for our situation." Dash said. "Don't worry, it may look like a regular casual outfit, but, it's made from the same material that Jet's tux was made from." Sweetie said. Dash smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Sweetie." Dash said. "It was no trouble, really." Sweetie said. Dash looked over at Wind and Applespice. They both had on pretty much the same thing, but, Wind's hoodie was black. Instead of a hoodie, Applespice had on a dark green jacket. "Alright, everyone good?" Sweetie asked. They all nodded. "Great. Now, let's get you guys to that train." Sweetie said as she grabbed a set of keys from a hook by the door and headed out into the hallway. They all rode the elevator down to the parking garage and quickly found Sweetie's car. They got in and Sweetie headed to the train station. "Now, remember, this guy doesn't know who's delivering the suit. So, best to keep a low profile until you find him. If you need anymore help, you can talk to Applebloom. She's the new mayor of Appleoosa." Sweetie said. "Applebloom's the mayor of Appleoosa?" Dash asked. "Yea, she just recently got the position. She had help from Braeburn." Sweetie replied as she stopped the car in front of the train station. "Good luck, guys." Sweetie said as she pulled off and left them at the platform. They quickly boarded the train and headed towards Appleoosa.


	6. Chapter 5

After a rather lengthy train ride, they arrived in Manehattan just as the sun was setting. "So, where's Marigold's aunt live at?" Wind asked. "She lives in a condo in the Upper West Side." Applespice replied. Wind looked at the orange of the sky as the sun set. "We better hurry, we've almost lost a day." Wind said. "Right." Dashie said as she hailed a taxi. They all got in and Applespice gave the driver the address. They pulled off from the train station and headed towards the Upper West Side of the city. The taxi ride took far too long for Wind's taste. It took roughly about half an hour to arrive at the building that contained Marigold's aunt's condo. After paying the driver, the trio headed into the building. "Okay, so what floor is she on?" Wind asked. "I think it was the fourth floor." Applespice said. He headed to the elevator and pressed the call button. After a few minutes, the elevator dinged and the doors opened. They all boarded and rode up to the fourth floor. "Do you know which condo she's in?" Dash asked. "If I remember correctly, it's number 420." Applespice replied. Wind snickered a little at the condo number. "Okay, so this one here is 400. That means 420 must be down that way somewhere." Dash said as she pointed down the hallway to their left. They proceeded down the hall and found number 420. Applespice knocked and after a few minutes, the door opened. Standing in the doorway was a female unicorn with curled purple and pink streaked hair. She was wearing a bright blue dress. "Sweetie Belle!" Dash said as she embraced the girl in a hug. "Hey, Dashie. Long time no see." Sweetie Belle said as Dash let go of her. Sweetie invited them in and they all took seats in the living room. The place was a mess. Materials and dresses scattered everywhere. 'Organized chaos. Just like her sister.' Dash thought. "So, what brings you guys by?" Sweetie asked as she sat next to Dash on the couch. "Well, we were hoping you could help us with something." Dash replied. "What can I do for you?" Sweetie asked. "Well, we were wondering if there had been any weird things happening lately." Dash said. "Like what?" Sweetie asked. "Just anything out of the ordinary. Anything that doesn't usually happen in the city." Dash replied. "Well, now that you mention it, there was some strange guy that wanted me to make a suit for him." Sweetie said. "Do you remember what he looked like?" Dash asked. "No. He had his face covered by a hood." Sweetie asked. "Can we see the suit he wanted you to make?" Dash asked. "Sure. I just finished it actually." Sweetie said as she got up and headed into the next room. After a few minutes, she returned carrying a blood red suit with the same symbol as the cult on the lapel. "Did he say when he was coming to pick it up?" Dash asked. "Actually, he wanted me to just send it to Appleoosa. He said he'd pick it up there. He even paid in advance." Sweetie said. "Appleoosa, huh? Well, looks like we know where we're headed next." Dash said. "What's going on anyway? When you saw the suit, it looked like you saw a ghost." Sweetie said. "It's a long story." Dash said. "Well, I'll make some coffee and you can tell me all about it." Sweetie said. Dash explained what had happened while they had coffee. After Dash finished, their was a long pause from Sweetie. "I'm so sorry, Dashie." Sweetie said as she hugged her. "It's okay, Sweetie. We at least have a lead now, thanks to you." Dash said. "It was no trouble. But, I must insist that you all stay here for the night. This city is dangerous after dark." Sweetie said. "Agreed." Dash said. "Great. I will get you guys some pillows and blankets." Sweetie said as she went to a closet and pulled out some bed clothes. She passed them around and got everyone settled in. "Everyone comfy?" Sweetie asked. They all nodded. "Excellent. Get some sleep, you guys. In the morning I'll give you all a ride to the train station." Sweetie said as she turned off the lights and headed to her own room.

After a long night of tossing and turning, the sun finally came up, to Dash's relief. She couldn't sleep at all. Without Jet, she felt like a filly without a teddy bear to cuddle at night. Dash sat up and headed towards the bathroom. After using the toilet, she washed her face in the sink and used Sweetie's brush to tame her nappy bed-head. She headed back out into the hallway to see that everyone else was awake and Sweetie was handing out some clothing. "There you are, Dashie. Here, get changed into these." Sweetie said as she threw a set of clothes at Dash. She headed back into the bathroom and changed into the new outfit. It was a pair of jeans, a white tank top, and a cyan zip-up hoodie. Dash exited the bathroom. "You look great." Sweetie said as if reading Dash's mind. "I don't really think this outfit is appropriate for our situation." Dash said. "Don't worry, it may look like a regular casual outfit, but, it's made from the same material that Jet's tux was made from." Sweetie said. Dash smiled and hugged her. "Thanks, Sweetie." Dash said. "It was no trouble, really." Sweetie said. Dash looked over at Wind and Applespice. They both had on pretty much the same thing, but, Wind's hoodie was black. Instead of a hoodie, Applespice had on a dark green jacket. "Alright, everyone good?" Sweetie asked. They all nodded. "Great. Now, let's get you guys to that train." Sweetie said as she grabbed a set of keys from a hook by the door and headed out into the hallway. They all rode the elevator down to the parking garage and quickly found Sweetie's car. They got in and Sweetie headed to the train station. "Now, remember, this guy doesn't know who's delivering the suit. So, best to keep a low profile until you find him. If you need anymore help, you can talk to Applebloom. She's the new mayor of Appleoosa." Sweetie said. "Applebloom's the mayor of Appleoosa?" Dash asked. "Yea, she just recently got the position. She had help from Braeburn." Sweetie replied as she stopped the car in front of the train station. "Good luck, guys." Sweetie said as she pulled off and left them at the platform. They quickly boarded the train and headed towards Appleoosa.


	7. Chapter 6

After a couple hours, the train finally arrived at Appleoosa. The trio got off and headed towards the post office. That's where the suit was supposed to be picked up at. They entered the post office and took seats in the lobby. "How long do you think it'll take for him to come to us?" Wind asked as she leaned over to her mother. Dash just shrugged. As if on cue, the door opened and a unicorn in the same red cloak came in. He walked up to the counter and addressed the clerk. "Hello, I have a package to be picked up." He said in a gravely voice. "Name please." The clerk said. "It's addressed to a mister SS." He replied. "Looking for this?" Dash asked as she stood up, holding the suit. He took one look at Dash and jumped over the counter. He began to run through the mail room. "Stay here. I got this." Dash said as she threw the suit to the ground and began to chase after him. As Dash chased him through the back rooms of the post office, he kept attempting to slow her down by throwing carts of letters and packages in her way. After several minutes, the back exit loomed ahead. He threw another cart full of letters in her way. Dash jumped over the cart and tackled him. "Did you really think you could get away from me? I'm the fastest in all of Equestria." Dash said breathlessly. "You can go straight to hell. I'm not telling you anything." He said. "We'll see." Dash replied as she pulled him to his feet and zip tied his hands behind his back. "Ow, that's too tight." He cried out. "Good." Dash replied. She lead him out the back exit and back around front. She opened the door and waved at Wind and Applespice to follow her. Dash lead the cloaked man to the prison and threw him into one of the cells. He smacked against the back wall and was knocked unconscious. "Let me know when he comes to. We'll be at the mayor's office." Dash said to the sheriff as she left. They all three headed to the mayor's office. Once inside, they were greeted by a girl with pink and white striped hair. She was wearing a secretary's uniform and was filing at her nails. She looked up as they came in. "What do you want?" She asked. "We need to see the Mayor Applebloom." Dash said. The secretary sighed. "Fine." She replied as she pressed a button on an intercom on her desk. "Applebloom, you have visitors." She said in to the intercom. "Thank you, Diamond. Send them in." Applebloom said from the other end of the intercom. Diamond sighed again and pointed to the door beside her desk.

They entered the door and found Applebloom sitting behind a large wooden desk. She was wearing a black dress skirt, a plaid button-down shirt, and a pair of cowgirl boots. The outfit seemed a little tacky, but, seemed to work for her position. She looked up when they came in. "Howdy, guys. What brings ya to Appleoosa?" Applebloom said with a smile. Dash could see the bags under her eyes. "Is everything okay, Applebloom?" Dash asked. There was a short pause from Applebloom before she finally answered. "No. It's not okay. We've had several of our citizens come up missing over the past week. No one has seen anything or knows anything about it. So far we've lost our baker, our postman, and our sheriff. Granted the sheriff was easy to replace, but, still." Applebloom said as the worry lines on her face deepened. "Well, maybe what we're looking for is responsible for both our problems." Dash said. "What are you guys looking for?" Applebloom asked. "Well, yesterday, Jet was taken by a group of unicorns with red cloaks. We've tracked them here. We actually have one in a cell at the jail right now." Dash said. "Really? That's great. Maybe we can get him to tell us something useful." Applebloom said. "Yea, but, I doubt he'll talk easily. That's why we need your help. As mayor, you can give us the right to use any means necessary to get the info out of him." Dash said. "Consider it done." Applebloom said as she pushed the button on the intercom. "Diamond, bring me the paperwork to grant a citizen the right to use deadly force." She said. There was an exasperated sigh from the other end and after a few minutes, Diamond came in the door carrying a stack of papers. "Here you go, mayor." She said the last word as if it were a joke. Diamond headed for the door. "One more thing, Diamond." Applebloom said. Diamond turned around. "Yes, boss?" She asked. "Cut the attitude or I'll put you on manure duty next month when we have the rodeo." Applebloom said. Diamond just whimpered and shut the door behind her. "Now, let's get you guys a deadly force warrant." Applebloom said as she began to fill out the paperwork. After several minutes, she handed Dash a sheet of paper. "Just sign the bottom and you're good to go." Applebloom said. Dash signed it and folded it. She stuck the warrant into her back pocket. "Just give that warrant to the sheriff. He'll know what to do." Applebloom said. "Thanks, Applebloom. We'll get something out of him for you." Dash said as she hugged Applebloom and headed out the door.


	8. Chapter 7

They walked over to the tavern and entered through the swinging doors. "You two find a seat. I have to go talk to the bartender." Dash said as she made her way to the bar. She took a seat on one of the bar stools and waved the bartender over. "What can I get ya miss?" The bartender said as he walked over. "Let me get a couple shots of tequila." Dash replied. "Ok. Will there be anything else?" The bartender asked as he pulled out two shot glasses and poured the drinks. "Yea, you know anything about anyone in a blood red cloak?" Dash asked. An eerie silence washed over the bar. The bartender pushed the shots over to her and cleared his throat. "We, uh, don't really talk about those people around here. Bad things happen when people talk about them." The bartender said. "Maybe I can refresh your memory." Dash said as she put a $50 bill on the counter. The bartender took the money and slid it into his pocket. "Ok, you've convinced me. Just not here. Meet in back, where they play poker." The bartender said as he walked out from behind the bar and headed through a door near the stairs. Dash downed the shots and followed him. She looked over to Wind and gave her a signal that said, 'keep watch, I'll be back'. Wind nodded and turned back to Applespice. Dash headed through the door the bartender went through. She was now in a large room the had a poker table with four chairs set up around it. The bartender pulled out two of the chairs and sat in one. He motioned to the other one. Dash shook her head. "I'll just stand. Thanks." Dash said. "Suit yourself." The bartender said. "So, tell me what you know." Dash said. "Ok, all I know is that recently, these cloaked figures have been coming into town. I don't know why or what they want. But, every time they come here, the next day a citizen turns up missing. No one knows what they do with the people they take. No one knows where they come from or where they go. They just show up out of nowhere and take someone." The bartender said. "How long has this been happening?" Dash asked. "About a month now. About once a week, they show up and someone goes missing. There's not even any connection between the people they take. It's completely random." The bartender said. "How many have they taken?" Dash asked. 'Hmm, I think like four. Sorry I can't be of more help." The bartender said. "That's ok. We have one of the cloaked bastards in the jail right now. I'll make him talk and find out what the hell is going on. Thanks for your time." Dash said. There was a huge crash from outside the door. Dash opened the door and saw that half the bar was a wreck. There were at least five of the cloaked figures scattered around the bar. One was hanging from the chandelier, two were slumped over the bar, and another had been thrown through the piano. The other one was still in a sword fight with Wind.

Wind turned back to Applespice and watched from the corner of her eye as her mother walked into the back room with the bartender. "What do you think that was all about?" Applespice asked. "Not sure, but, I trust my mom. She knows what she's doing." Wind said. "So, wanna play some darts or something?" Applespice asked. "Sure. Sounds like fun." Wind replied. They got up and headed for the board. Applespice grabbed the darts and handed a set to Wind. "Ladies first." He said as he stepped back. "That just means you get to lose quicker." Wind taunted as she took her throwing stance. She threw all three of her darts and the all slammed into the center of the bullseye. Wind turned to Applespice and smiled smugly. She retrieved her darts and walked back over to Applespice. "Your turn, babe." She said. He smiled weakly, wondering what he'd gotten himself into. As he readied himself to throw his darts, Wind noticed the doors to the bar open. She saw that five guys in red cloaks had entered. She nudged Applespice with her elbow and motioned for him to look behind them. He did and his face grew serious. Applespice nodded as the guys approached them. Wind slowly mouthed the words, counting to three. On three, they both turned and Wind threw a dart straight into one of the guys forehead. Applespice picked him up and threw him across the bar. Several of the bottles shattered, spilling various alcohols onto the floor. The bar immediately cleared out. Another of the guys approached, wielding a set of pistols. He fired, but, the bullets bounced harmlessly off of Applespice's shirt. He picked the guy up and threw him straight up, he landed on the chandelier and was impaled by the candlesticks on it. The guy that had been throw towards the bar came up behind Wind and grabbed her arms. Wind headed butted him and flipped him onto the bar itself. There was a loud crack as his back broke. Applespice picked up another and choke slammed him onto the bar beside his friend. Wind saw that one of the others was coming up from behind Applespice with a bar stool. She roudhouse kicked him and he flew back, crashing into the piano. The last guy ran at Wind with his sword drawn. She drew her own sword and blocked the attack. They fought back and forth until finally, the guy's sword broke in two. Wind leveled her sword to his throat. "Who do you work for?" Wind asked. "You'll never get anything out of me!" He yelled as he disappeared in a flash of light, along with his buddies. "Damn it!" Wind yelled. "Calm down, honey. We still have the one in the jail house to question." Dash said from behind Wind. Wind jumped, not even realizing that her mother was there. Wind nodded. "We should go before more of them show up." Wind said. "Good point. Sorry about the bar. This should cover it." Dash said as she handed the bartender a handful of bills. They left and headed for the jailhouse.


	9. Chapter 8

"Wake up!" Dash yelled as she kicked the cultist in the ribs. "Oof!" He said as he got up off the floor and grabbed his side. He began to laugh. "What's so funny?" Dash asked. "Oh, nothing. Just the fact that you think you can hurt me. Our master has caused us much more pain than that little kick of yours." He replied. Dash growled and kicked him in the other side of his ribs. This time there was a loud crack as several of his ribs snapped. "Gah!" The cultist yelped. "Why are you and your friends kidnapping people?" Dash asked. The cultist simply spit a wad of spit and blood onto the ground in front of her. Dash slapped him across the face, leaving a red handprint on his cheek. "You hit like a girl." He said. "That's because I am a girl. Perhaps a more direct approach is needed. Applespice?" Dash said as she turned to Applespice, who was standing in the doorway of the jail cell. He entered and approached the cultist. "Now, I'm going to ask you once again. Why are you kidnapping people?" Dash asked. "Do your worst." The cultist said. Applespice turned to Dash. She nodded. Applespice picked up the cultist by his throat and choke slammed him. The cultist gasped as the wind was knocked out of him. "Now, one last time. If you refuse to answer my question again, I'll be forced to let Applespice here end your miserable life." Dash said. The cultist shakily got to his feet. "It doesn't matter. Even if I do tell you, our master will kill me himself. So, either way, I'm dead." He said. "Well, maybe we'll just have to force the answers out of you. Wind, honey. Care to take a crack at him?" Dash asked. "What am I going to do that you guys haven't already tried?" Wind asked. "Try using your inheritance." Dash said. "What are you... oh! I'll try. But, I can't make any promises." Wind said as she entered the cell. She placed her hands on the sides of the cultist head and willed his thoughts to reveal themselves to her. She began to flashes of a large room filled with candles. At the far end was a podium that was emblazoned with a red and black version of the Wonderbolts symbol. Behind the podium was a black robed figure, he was saying something that Wind couldn't make out. Just in front of the podium was a blood red pentagram. At each of the five points sat a bound and gagged earth pony. In the center sat her father. He was slouched over and was a sick pale white color. Wind realized with horror that the pentagram was formed from his blood, he was spilling blood from a bullet hole in his chest. Wind couldn't tell if he was even breathing. Just as she was about to yell out for her father, a red light blazed from the circle around the pentagram and blinded her.

Wind fell back on her ass as she pushed away from the cultist. "Glorious, wasn't it?" He asked. "You, you're sick. Why would you do that to somebody?" Wind asked. "What did you see, honey?" Dash asked as she wiped tears from Wind's face. "It, it was horrible. They had dad in the center of pentagram made from his own blood and at each point was a bound and gagged earth pony. There was a black cloaked figure saying some kind of spell, that's all I got to see. There was some kind of red light that erupted from the circle of the pentagram." Wind said. "Oh my Celestia. Wait, you said there was a pony at each of the points of the pentagram?" Dash asked. "Yea, why?" Wind asked. "That must be why they've been kidnapping ponies from here. But, the bartender said they've only taken four. That means we still have time to find them. Did you see anything else? Anything we can use to locate their hideout?" Dash asked. Wind shook her head. "I'm sorry honey, you're going to have to go again." Dash said. Wind nodded and approached the cultist again, he tried to run, but was immediately intercepted by Applespice. He held the cultist's arms behind his back and sat on the cot in the cell. "Do it Windy." Applespice said. Wind put her hands on the sides of his head again. The images flashed by as she willed anything about there location to reveal itself. An image began to come into focus as she struggled to get through his mental blockades. The image showed an old church that appeared to be on the outskirts of a large city. The city itself seemed to be old and run-down. Wind recognized it from her history class in Ponyville. But, how could this place actually exist? Wind dove deeper into his psyche as another image came into focus. It was a map of Equestria with a large red 'X' on a spot just outside of Griffonstone. Wind released him and fell back again, breathing hard. "Wow... how does dad handle... this kind of thing? I... feel like... I just ran two miles." Wind said. "Your father is a strong pegasus. That's why I fell in love with him." Dash replied. "You may know where to go, but, you'll never make it in time. Out time is almost at hand." The cultist said as Applespice let him go. Wind tried to stand, but, immediately fell back down. Applespice picked her up and headed out of the jail cell. Dash slammed the door shut and followed them. "You'll never make it in time! Your quest is for naught! You will all bow down before our great and powerful master!" The cultist yelled after them.


	10. Chapter 9

They got outside and Applespice sat Wind down on a bench across from the jailhouse. Dash sat down next to her. "So, did you find out where they're hiding out?" Dash asked. Wind nodded. "But, you probably won't believe me when I tell where they're at." Wind said, still a little light headed from exerting herself so much to read that cultist mind. "Where are they?" Dash asked. "They're holed up in an abandoned church on the outskirts of El de Rodeo." Wind said. "Wait. What? You mean the lost pony city of gold? But, that doesn't exist." Applespice said. "I didn't think it did either. But, I saw it clear as day in his mind. He'd been there several times before." Wind said. "But, where do we even begin to look for a place like that?" Applespice asked. "I saw a map that showed it's location. There's an entrance to it somewhere inside Griffonstone." Wind replied. "Griffonstone? But, I've been there before. I don't remember seeing anything that even related to El de Rodeo." Dash said. "Was there someplace nobody ever goes?" Wind asked. Dash thought for a minute. Then, a look of realization crossed her face. "The chasm." She said. "Chasm?" Wind asked. "Not important. Right now, we'll need some supplies." Dash said. She handed a list to Applespice. "Get this stuff. I have to go talk to somebody. Will you be okay by yourself for a few minutes?" Dash asked as she turned to Wind. Wind nodded. Applespice ran off towards the general store. Wind sat on the bench, her head pounding. She wasn't sure how her father could deal with this kind of pain. Then, she thought of the vision she saw in that cultist's mind. Here father, hunched over on the floor in the center of a pentagram drawn from his own blood. She had never been more afraid for her father's life. She knew if they didn't hurry, they'd run out of time. Wind closed her eyes to try and dull the pain in her head. Without even realizing it, she drifted off to sleep. She awoke in an familiar room furnished with a dark blue couch and chair, oak tables, and a large glass coffee table in the center of the room. On the table sat several plates of various cakes and cookies and a teapot that showed the various constellations on it. In the chair sat an alicorn in a long flowing dark blue and white sequined dress. "Luna?" Wind asked. "Yes, young one. It is I." Luna replied. "What am I doing here?" Wind asked. "Please take a seat, we need to talk." Luna said. Wind sat on the couch across from Luna. "Why are you here, princess?" Wind asked. "There is something you must know about the quest you are on. No matter what you do, someone you love will perish on this endeavor." Luna said. "What. No. That can't be true." Wind said. "I'm afraid it is, my child. You cannot save everyone. One must perish. It is up to you who it is. Once you confront this enemy, you will be given three paths. The one you choose will lead decide the fate of your closest loved ones." Luna said as if not hearing Wind. "You are wrong. I can save them. You'll see." Wind protested. Luna frowned. "I'm sorry, Wind. But, both Celestia and I have seen it. Your actions will decide who lives and who dies. There is nothing you can do to stop it. I just pray that you can get past it. Because we will require your help in the final battle with this foe." Luna said. "Why are you telling me this? Do you mean to torture me and break my will to continue?" Wind asked. "I would never. I'm merely telling you this so that you are not as devastated when it happens." Luna said. "Thank you for the concern princess, but, this has helped me none." Wind said. "I'm sorry my child. You must now wake and return to your party." Luna said. "No, wait. I have questions." Wind said, but, it was too late. She was already waking up.

Wind awoke to find that Applespice had returned and had sat her head in his lap. He was stroking her hair and humming quietly. "I recognize that song. What is it?" Wind asked as she sat up. "It's just an old lullaby my mom used to sing to me." Applespice said as his face got red. "It was beautiful." Wind said. "Sorry, you looked like you were having a bad dream and that always helps me." He said. "That's ok. I like it." Wind said as she gave him a kiss. "What were you dreaming about anyway?" He asked. "Nothing important." Wind lied, not wanting to tell him what Luna had said. "Where's my mom? She not come back yet?" Wind asked. "Not yet. I'm sure she's fine, though." He said with a reassuring look. "I know. I just wonder who she needed to talk to." Wind said. Applespice just shrugged. There was an awkward silence. "So, what did my mom have you pick up from the store?" Wind asked. Applespice picked up the bag he had beside him. "She wanted me to get some ropes, a couple harnesses, and some wall climbing hooks." He said. "I wonder what we need that stuff for." Wind said. "Not sure. She did say something about chasm though. Maybe we're going to have to do some climbing." He said. "Maybe. Hey, there she is. Who's that with her?" Wind asked as she pointed down the road. Applespice squinted. "I can't tell." He said. As her mother got closer, Wind realized that it was her aunt Pinkie. "Hi Wind!" Pinkie yelled as she got closer. "How's my favorite niece?" Pinkie asked as she ran over and gave Wind a big hug. "I'm fine, Pinkie. Can you put me down... you're kinda... crushing me." Wind said as she strained to breath. "Oh, right. Sorry. Still getting used to the cybernetic parts." Pinkie said as she sat Wind back down. "So, Dashie tells me we're all heading to Griffonstone." Pinkie said with a big smile. "Pinkie, what have I told you about calling me that?" Dash asked as she walked up beside Pinkie. "That only on pony can call you that. But, only when you're alone with him." Pinkie replied. "And?" Dash asked. "And if I keep doing it, you'll smack me." Pinkie replied. "Very good. Now, back to what we were doing." Dash said. "So, are we going to Griffonstone or not?" Pinkie asked. "We are, Pinkie. We just have to get to the train in time. It leaves in like two minutes." Dash said. "Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Pinkie yelled as she grabbed Dash's arm and ran off toward the train station. Wind and Applespice ran after them. Just as they got there, the train was pulling off. They ran and caught up to it, just as it was about to jump to full speed. They found seats and rode in silence. Wind looked around the train car, knowing that one of these people that she loved so dearly would not be coming back from this quest.


	11. Chapter 10

Wind sat in silence as the train rumbled along. Her mother catching up with Pinkie and Applespice looking out the window daydreaming. After what seemed like forever, Applespice broke the silence. "What's wrong, Windy? You've been so quiet since we left Appleoosa." Applespice said. Wind just shook her head and looked at the floor. "Come on, Wind. I'm no fool, I can tell something's bothering you." He said. Wind looked up at him with sad eyes. "It's just..." Wind began. "Yeah?" Applespice asked. "Well, while I was asleep in Appleoosa, Luna came to me and gave me a prediction about our quest." Wind said. "What was it?" Applespice asked. "She said... that no matter what we do, someone I love will be lost on this quest." Wind said. "Lost how?" Applespice asked. Wind just looked at him as tears started to stream from her eyes. "Oh." Applespice said as he wiped her face. "I'm sure it will be ok." He reassured her. Before he could say anything else, the train grinded to a halt. "Griffonstone. Last stop." The conductor said over the intercom. They all exited the train car and stepped out onto the platform. "Where to now, mom?" Wind asked. "Well, we have to head to the gorge. That's where we'll most likely find what we're looking for." Dash said as she lead the group away from the train station and into town. "Do you think we'll run into Gilda?" Pinkie asked excitedly. "I don't know, Pinkie. She's probably busy." Dash said as she kept moving toward the gorge she had been stuck in once before. Just as they neared the gorge, a familiar voice rang out from behind them. "What are you dweebs doing here?" The voice said from behind them. Dash turned to see her griffon friend standing there wearing a brown jacket with white fur around the neck, a white t-shirt, and a pair of purple pants that matched her eyeliner. "Heya Gilda!" Pinkie yelled as she tackled the griffon in a hug. "Agh, touching." Gilda said as she pried herself out of Pinkie's grasp. "Hey, Gilda." Dash said as she avoided eye contact with her friend. "What happened to you? You quit calling and we never hang out anymore." Gilda said as she approached Dash. Gilda pointed at Wind who was staring down. "Who's that and why's she glaring at me?" Gilda asked. "That's my daughter Wind Storm." Dash said. "Daughter? So, that's what happened. Someone finally managed to tame you huh?" Gilda asked. "Yes, Gilda. I settled down and started a family. Now, if you don't mind, I have to go rescue my husband." Dash said as she tied the end of the rope to a sturdy tree a few feet from the edge of the gorge. "Wait. Why are you going back into the gorge?" Gilda asked. "Because, we know that my husband is being held down there in El De Rodeo." Dash said as she secured the harness around herself. Wind, Applespice, and Pinkie all secured their harnesses as well. "El De Rodeo? That lost pony city of gold? Why would it be here?" Gilda asked.

"Ugh! We don't have time for this! My husband is about to be sacrificed and you're asking stupid questions! Either help us or get lost!" Dash screamed. Gilda looked hurt. "What do you need me to do?" She asked after a minute of silence. "I'm sorry. Just make sure my daughters harness is secure." Dash said as she fastened the rope to her and headed down the cliff face. The others followed. After what seemed like hours, they reached the bottom. The only thing they could see was endless rocks in either direction. "Oh my Celestia! Maud would love this place!" Pinkie squealed as she started taking pictures with a camera she seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "But, I thought you said the map showed this place." Dash said. "I don't understand, it should be here." Wind said as she looked around, confused. "Think, Wind. Was there anything else you saw. Maybe a secret passage or something?" Dash asked. Wind thought hard about what she saw in that cultists mind. The only things she saw were the map marked with an x and the old church on the outskirts of El De Rodeo. "I'm sorry, mom. That's all I saw." Wind said. Dash sat down with a look of defeat on her face. She mumbled something under her breath. "What did you say?" Wind asked as she put a hand on her mother's shoulder. "I said, I hate losing!" Dash yelled. "It's ok, mom. We'll find him. We have to." Wind said as she hugged her mother who had begun to cry. "Hey guys! Come look at this!" Pinkie yelled from out in the distance. "What is it Pinkie?" Dash asked as they walked over to her. "I found a funny looking rock." Pinkie said pointing down. Dash looked where she was pointing and saw a rock the had a strange symbol on it. Wind looked closer and gasped. "That's their symbol. I recognize it from the podium the guy from my vision was standing at." Wind said. "What do we do with it?" Dash asked as Pinkie snapped a picture of it. "Hmm. Not sure. I wonder if..." Wind said as she put her hand on the symbol. She channeled her dark magic. The area around her hand glowed black and her eyes faded into purple lights. The rock split down the center and the ground opened up into a huge golden staircase. "Well, that worked out better than I expected." Wind said as she proceeded down the stairs.


	12. Chapter 11

As they reached the bottom of the stairs, it opened up into a gigantic open corridor. It extended farther than any of them could see, the only indication that it actually ended was a faint light at the far end. "This seems too simple." Dash said. "I know what you mean. I feel like something is about to go wrong." Wind said. "You guys are too suspicious." Pinkie said as she took a step forward. The tile she stepped on sunk into the floor and the whole tunnel began to shake. "Oops." Pinkie said. The doorway to the staircase slammed shut and the ceiling began to descend. "Shit! Run!" Dash yelled as she took off, the others not far behind her. The ceiling was nearly on top of them as Dash and Pinkie burst out into the light. She looked back to see Wind and Applespice still far from the exit. "Run honey!" Dash yelled. "I'm not going to make it, mom! Just go!" Wind yelled. "No! You can still make it! Just run!" Dash yelled as the ceiling began to press down on top of them. "Nobody's dying on my watch!" Pinkie yelled as she dove into the tunnel and hoisted the ceiling up. Wind and Applespice ran out and collapsed onto the ground breathing hard. Pinkie dove back out just as the ceiling would've flattened them all. "Pinkie, how..." Dash began. "Cybernetic parts, remember?" Pinkie said. "Oh, right." Dash said feeling dumb for forgetting. "Mom, you have to see this." Wind said from behind them. Dash turned to see what she was talking about and gasped. "I don't believe it. It's El De Rodeo." Dash said as she scanned the horizon of the golden city. Everything, even down to the road was solid gold. "Look, way over there." Wind said pointing to a small white building that stood out on the horizon. "That's the place I saw in the vision." Wind said. "Well, let's get going. If we fly we can make it there in just a couple minutes." Dash said as she grabbed Pinkie and began to take off. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voice said from beside them. Dash turned to see Discord sitting on a rock. "Why not?" Wind asked. "Well, the El De Rodians liked their booby traps and they weren't too fond of pegasi." He said. "Is there a point to this?" Dash asked impatiently. Discord picked up a rock and threw it into the air. It was instantly vaporized by some kind of invisible wall. "Well, looks like we're walking. Thanks Discord." Wind said. But he was already gone. They headed down the cliff and into the city.

As they attempted to navigate the maze of a city, they couldn't shake the feeling that someone or something was watching them. "Man, are we ever going to find our way out of here?" Pinkie said after several minutes. "Calm down Pinkie. I'm sure it's only a matter of time." Dash said trying to reassure her friend. They continued to walk until they reached what appeared to be a town square. It was a circular clearing that had a golden statue of an unnamed pony in the center and several old shops circling around it. The clearing split off into four directions. "Which way do we go?" Pinkie asked. "Hmm. Well, I think the old church was off to the East. So, this way?" Wind said as she pointed to one of the paths. They headed down the path she picked. After several more minutes of walking, they came to yet another cross-roads. "Hey! Isn't that the same statue from before?" Pinkie asked. "Nonsense Pinkie. That'd be impossible." Dash said. She took a closer look at the statue. "She's right. We just went in a circle." Dash said. "But, that's impossible. We went in a straight line." Wind said. "What if we try a different path?" Applespice suggested. "I guess it's worth a try." Dash said as she lead them down a different path. They walked for several more minutes before coming to the same cross-roads. "What the hell?!" Dash yelled. "Calm down mom. One of these paths has to lead out of here." Wind said as they tried yet another path. Again, it just led back to the same statue. "Ok. This is getting really fucking old!" Dash screamed. "It's ok mom. We'll figure this out. There's gotta be some kind of pattern. We only have one more path to try. Come on." Wind said as they tried the last path. Again, it led to the same cross-roads. Except one thing was different. "Hey, where did that weird statue go?" Pinkie asked as if reading everyone's minds. Wind approached the base of the statue and examined it. "I'm not sure. That's weird." Wind said. Just then, there was laugh that echoed across the courtyard. "Who's there? Show yourself!" Wind yelled. "I could already be showing myself and you'd never know." The mysterious voice said. "Who are you?" Wind asked. "Wouldn't you like to know." The voice said. "Grr! Show yourself or else!" Wind said. "Or else what? Are you going to hurt me? How can you hurt what you can't see?" The voice taunted. "Alright. I'll play your game." Wind said as she closed her eyes and listened. "Good. I love when people play my games." The voice said. Wind pinpointed the voice to a store awning just to her left. She hurled her sword and heard it connect with something solid. "Gah! How did you do that? You cheated!" It screamed as a golden unicorn came into view as if from nowhere. Wind walked over to her and put a little pressure on the hilt of the sword that stuck out from her chest. "Now, I'm assuming you know something about how to get out of here." Wind said. "You'll never get it out of me!" The golden unicorn yelled. Wind put more pressure on the sword. "Tell me or you die." Wind said. "Ha! You couldn't kill me if you tried! The only thing that can hurt me is an industrial trash compactor!" The golden unicorn screamed. "Really? Thanks for that info. Pinkie..." Wind said as she moved away and let Pinkie step in. Pinkie put her hands on either side of the golden unicorns head and began to squeeze. The golden unicorn screamed as her head began to be compacted. "I'll never tell you!" She screamed as Pinkie continued to squeeze. After about a minute, the golden unicorn was silenced. "Well, so much for that. Now what do we do?" Pinkie asked. Before anyone could answer, the ground shook and the building that the golden unicorn had been pinned to disappeared. The newly opened path lead straight to the old church. "That's more like it. Let's go rescue dad." Wind said as she led the group down the new path.


	13. Chapter 12

They reached the old church quickly. It was the only thing in the whole place that wasn't gold. They entered through the old wooden door that had the same cult symbol etched into it. The inside was dusty and there were half broken pughs scattered about. Wind walked up to the podium and examined it. There was nothing but an old dusty copy of The Elements of Harmony sitting on it. "Ok, look for anything with the symbol on it. There's gotta be a secret passage around here somewhere." Wind said. The four of them searched high and low, but turned up nothing. "I don't understand. There's gotta be something here." Wind said. "Are you sure this is what you saw in the vision?" Dash asked. "Of course I'm sure." Wind replied. Wind continued to search, but still found nothing. She became frustrated and smacked the book off the podium. It fell aside and opened up to a page that had been marked. She picked up the book and looked at the page. It described a spell that Starswirl himself had written. It was supposed to make unseen things seen. Whatever that meant. "Hmm." Wind said aloud. "What is it Windy?" Applespice asked. "It's some kind of spell. Stand back, I think I have an idea." Wind said as she began to read the spell. Black vapor swirled around her feet as she read. The floor behind the podium evaporated, revealing a dark hole that dropped down into what seemed like nothingness. Dash and Pinkie approached the hole. "Are we supposed to go down there?" Dash asked. "Well, we came all this way. Why not?" Pinkie asked as she jumped into it. "Pinkie, wait!" Dash yelled, but she was already gone. "Well, looks like we gotta go down there now." Applespice said. They trio hopped in after Pinkie. They fell for what seemed like hours, until they finally hit a hard cement surface. They all groaned as they picked themselves up from the floor. Dash looked up to see Pinkie pressed up against a wall. She looked back and motioned for them to come look at something. They went over to her and peered around the corner. Wind gasped at what she saw. It was just like in her vision. There was the pentagram with five bound and gagged ponies at each point and her father in the middle. He was on his knees and slumped over, he looked weak and he was barely breathing. "Oh sweet Celestia." Dash said as she covered her eyes. The mystery unicorn was at the podium reciting the same spell she'd heard in her vision. "Enough waiting. This ends now." She said as she stepped out and drew her sword.

"Hey, asshole. I'll make you a deal, let my dad go and I'll consider letting you live." Wind said. The unicorn looked up. "How did you get here? Kill her!" He shouted as the other robed figures stood up and brandished various weapons. "Oh. You guys wanna step in here?" Wind asked as she readied to fight. The cultists charged. The fight raged on while the leader of the cult continued to chant in some other language. Wind slashed through one cultist but two more charged at her. She dodged and Applespice took them out with his hammer. Pinkie had pulled a cannon out of nowhere and was blasting random cultists with shots of red hot coal. Dash was slashing through them, desperately trying to get to Jet. No matter how many of them they cut down, there always seemed to be more coming at them. As Wind slashed another's throat, she noticed the pentagram begin to glow red. "Shit! Applespice, throw me!" She yelled. "But, Windy..." He began. "Now!" She shouted. He picked her up by the waist and hurled her over the crowd of robed unicorns. She tackled the leader and they both fell to the ground. His hood fell down, revealing his face. "No, that's not possible." Wind said as they both stood. He just laughed. "You're supposed to be dead." Wind said. "Actually, my death was merely rumored. Celestia was a fool to not allow me to perform this spell years ago." Starswirl said. "I still have time to stop you." Wind said as she readied her sword. "Actually my dear. You are too late, the spell is in it's final stages now. Your dear old dad will be vaporized along with these other five fools. I will become more powerful than Celestia herself." Starswirl said as he laughed maniacally. "No..." Wind said, realizing her defeat. "Daddy!" Wind yelled as she jumped into the center of the pentagram as it erupted in flames. She grabbed onto her father as they were both lifted into the air. "W-Wind Storm?" He asked as he opened his eyes halfway. "I'm here daddy." She said as she hugged him. "I-I need you to d-do something important, honey." He struggled to say. "Anything daddy." Wind said. "I-I need you to..." He began as he cringed in pain. "Yes daddy?" Wind asked. "… you have to kill... me." He said. "What?! I can't do that!" Wind cried. "You have t-to without a l-living host, his spell w-will not work..." He said. "I-I can't kill you daddy." Wind said as tears welled in her eyes. Jet looked his daughter in her eyes. "P-please. We can't let him win." He said as he grabbed the tip of her sword and leveled it at his chest. Wind hesitated as he brushed his hand against her face and nodded. "I'm sorry daddy, I love you." She said as she pushed the sword through his heart. "T-that's d-daddy's girl..." He said as his head slumped forward and the flames dispelled from the pentagram. They both fell to the floor. Starswirl began laughing as Wind stood up with tears streaming down her face. "What are you laughing about? You've lost." Wind said. "Oh, did I?" He said as he vanished. Dash came over to console her daughter. "I'm sorry mom. He said I had to do it." She said as she looked down at her father's body. "It's ok honey. He knew what he was doing. Your father always had a plan for everything." Dash said as she bent down and shut his eyes. She kissed his cold lips. "Applespice, please carry him. He deserves a proper burial." Dash asked as Wind grabbed the spell book Starswirl had been reading from. The group headed back out of the cavern and back towards the train station.


End file.
